Cadeaux Spéciaux
by Lascka
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hibari ! Nombreuses sont les personne à lui offrir quelque chose, mais rares sont les présents acceptés. Comment Tsuna va faire pour faire en sorte d'être l'un des rares élus ? Et que trafique Reborn derrière son dos ?


**Résumé** : Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hibari ! Nombreuses sont les personne à lui offrir quelque chose, mais rares sont les présents acceptés. Comment Tsuna va faire pour faire en sorte d'être l'un des rares élus ? Et que trafique Reborn derrière son dos ?

**Couple** : 1827

**Genre** : Humour.

**Classement** : Tout public

**Avertissement** : Torture d'un Tuna. Énormément…

**Crédit** : L'œuvre originale appartient à Amano-sensei, je ne possède que l'imagination qui m'a permit de mettre cette histoire en œuvre.

Petite fic en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de notre alouette préférée ! ^^ C'était le 5 Mai !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette simple fic écrite sans autre prétention de vous divertir et de vous amuser ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre : Cadeaux spéciaux<strong>

- Réveille-toi, Dame-Tsuna !

- HIIIIIII !

Le jeune homme évita de justesse l'énorme marteau manié par son cher et tendre tuteur. Il profita de sa victoire quelques petites secondes avant que l'élan qu'il avait prit pour éviter la mort par écrasement le fasse tomber lourdement de son lit, accompagné d'un grand "Ooof".

Il resta à terre quelques secondes, maudissant sa malchance et sa maladresse alors que Reborn le regardait depuis le lit, secouant doucement la tête.

- Mais quand est-ce que tu vas changer, Dame-Tsuna…

Seul un gémissement plaintif lui répondit, et son sourire malicieux s'élargit.

- Au fait…

Tsuna tourna juste la tête vers son tuteur, un air presque suppliant sur le visage.

_Non, pitié… Pas d'entrainement ou de torture ou n'importe quelle autre mauvaise nouvelle du genre, pitié, pitié-_

- Inutile de supplier ainsi, ça ne te rend que plus pathétique, fit l'Arcobaleno en fronçant ses sourcils.

Tsuna eu un petit sourire contraint. Ce que rajouta son tuteur lui glaça les sangs et le fit se lever plus vite que toutes menaces.

- Tu vas être en retard…

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour faire une rapide toilette alors que Reborn descendait dans la salle à manger, sûrement pour avaler le petit déjeuner de Tsuna. Tandis que ce dernier s'habillait tellement rapidement qu'il faillit mettre sa chemise à l'envers, son regard glissa sur son calendrier pour y rester. Brusquement, comme si on avait arrêté un film, tout mouvement s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il resta figé, coincé en train de mettre sa veste (à contre-sens).

_C'est aujourd'hui…_

Il resta comme ça un long moment avant de sursauter.

- Tsu-kun ! Tu viens manger ? Retentit l'appelle de sa mère du bas des escaliers.

Il regarda l'heure.

- HIIIIIIII ! ! !

Il se précipita et pris son sac, hésita un petit peu, et puis, les pommettes rosies, prit un autre sac, plus petit, en plastique vert pâle.

Il fonça, faillit tomber dans les escaliers, se rattrapa de justesse. Il prit à peine le temps de prendre une tartine de pain, sans vérifier que son repas avait effectivement disparu, engloutit par les estomacs sans fin des bébés de la maison et repartit mettre ses chaussures. Il bataillait pour faire glisser la seconde quand Nana lui demanda doucement :

- Ala, tu ne prends rien ce matin encore ?

- Pas le temps. En retard. À ce soir !

- Soit prudent sur la route ! Répondit joyeusement sa mère.

Il ne l'écouta pas, fonçant de plus belle.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était qu'un jeudi comme tout les autres pour Hibari Kyouya. Alors qu'il observait de sa fenêtre les élèves arrivant à son école. Ma plupart d'entre eux étaient par groupe de deux ou trois, rarement plus et rentrait tranquillement en papotant. L'équipe d'athlétisme passa les grilles en joggant tranquillement, leur entrainement du matin se terminant. Ils devaient rentrer assez tôt pour prendre une douche et se préparer à aller en cours.<p>

Avec un bâillement, Hibari se leva. Généralement, quand les clubs sportifs terminaient leur entrainement, il ne devait rester plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le début des classes. C'était alors là qu'il prenait le relais sur les membres du comité de discipline qui contrôlait les entrées et le respect de l'uniforme. Sans un mot, il referma la porte de la salle de Réception, et partit avec un pas sûr vers la sortie de l'école.

Chacun avait assez de bon sens pour s'écarter et s'incliner alors qu'il passait dans le couloir. Le silence aussi se faisait, mis à part quelques chuchotements qui se croyaient discret, mais qu'il entendait comme s'ils étaient criés. Honnêtement, ne pouvaient-ils pas se taire plus de cinq secondes ? Il retint un grondement sauvage de sortir de sa gorge.

Sentant son humeur, Hibird, jusque là silencieusement installé sur son épaule droite s'envola et se mit à pépier joyeusement. Son chant harmonieux couvrit les quelques murmures qui continuaient, et tranquillisa Hibari. Et cette fois, il sourit méchamment en entendant les soupirs de soulagement que poussèrent les élèves en le voyant se détendre un petit peu.

Il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur cette école et sur ses élèves. C'était amusant et divertissant. Mais plus que ce contrôle absolu, ce qu'il adorait faire, c'était punir ceux qui osaient essayer de briser ce contrôle. Aussi lorsqu'il arriva aux portes de l'école, les deux membres du Comité présent s'inclinèrent, firent un rapide rapport et repartirent continuer leurs devoirs.

Hibari s'installa sur une des colonnes et croisa les bras, toisant du regard chaque personne qui rentrait, sans oublier de contrôler leurs tenues. Assez rapidement, les minutes s'écoulèrent, et il ne resta plus que peu de temps avant l'heure fatal. Maintenant, peu de personne rentrait, toujours en se précipitant et en lançant un regard effrayé au chef du Comité. Mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas, se contenant de les fusiller du regard, un avertissement dans les yeux.

Il leva la tête pour regarder l'horloge de l'école, et ne put contenir un sourire à la fois amusé, exaspéré et sadique. Trente secondes avant la première sonnerie. Vingt. Dix…

Un hurlement le coupa dans son compte à rebours et son sourire s'élargit. Six. Cinq. Quatre.

- Sauvé !

Tsuna venait de sauter dans le périmètre de l'école. Hibari perdit son sourire et siffla un "Tch" dédaigneux. Alors que la première sonnerie se faisait entendre, Tsuna, emporté par son élan s'étala par terre avec force. Hibari retrouva un petit sourire. Finalement cette matinée n'était pas tout à fait perdue.

Alors que Tsuna se relevait, se frottant son visage rouge, il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. Il s'immobilisa.

- Hey.

- HIIIII ! Cria-t-il en se levant et en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Hibari grinça intérieurement. Cet herbivore était bien un des rares à ne pas respecter la règle de silence autour de lui. Lui et l'abruti de boxeur, le baseballeur débile et son chien de garde explosif.

…

Hn. Le nombre de fous augmentait rapidement dans cette école…

Voyant qu'Hibari ne faisait rien, Tsuna pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, et demanda timidement, toujours effrayé :

- O-Oui, Hibari-san ?

Hibari promena un œil critique sur l'uniforme défait et salit par la poussière dû à cette chute. Il fronça ses sourcils, essayant de retrouver son sérieux.

- Tu ne respecte pas les règles d'habillement de l'éco-

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase que l'herbivore avait secoué toute la poussière et avait remit sa chemise dans son pantalon, défroissé sa veste. Le Gardien leva un sourcil, impressionné malgré lui. Il recommença à scruter l'élève devant lui, à la recherche d'un défaut, la moindre petite faute.

Tsuna commençait à gigoter, vraiment mal à l'aise. Soudain, le regard d'Hibari s'arrêta et Tsuna cru mourir. Mais ce ne fut pas une remarque fait sur son uniforme, mais une question qui se voulait nonchalante, cependant il arrivait à détecter la toute petite trace de curiosité.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Hé ?

Tsuna suivit le regard du préfet et atterrit sur sa main, qui, non seulement transportait son sac de cours, avait un petit sac de plastique d'un léger vert. Tsuna blêmit avant de rougir et bafouilla en secouant les mains devant lui.

- Ç-Ça ? O-Oh, rien ! Rien du tout Hibari-san ! Haha !

Les yeux d'Hibari se rétrécirent et il ouvrit la bouche pour avoir des explications quand l'herbivore osa l'interrompre.

- D-Désolé, Hibari-san ! Je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard !

Il fila la queue entre les jambes, laissant le préfet surprit par cette soudaine réaction. Il leva les yeux vers la façade de l'école, et claqua la langue, mécontent. Il n'avait pas réussi à distraire assez l'herbivore assez de temps pour que la deuxième sonnerie ne se fasse entendre.

Il sortit ses tonfas, ignorant le bruit lointain de quelqu'un qui tombait, sachant exactement_ qui_ était assez maladroit pour tomber dans un couloir _vide de monde_, et se retourna vers l'entré, ou il pouvait sentir des élèves se cacher derrière les murs, terrorisé à l'idée d'être découvert. Il sourit, un sourire carnassier. Au moins il avait un moyen de faire passer sa frustration à ne pas pouvoir s'amuser avec l'herbivore ce matin.

- Arriver en retard est contre les règles du collège de Namimori. Préparez vous à être mordu à mort.

La sonnerie sonna comme un glas pour les quelques élèves cachés, maudissant Dame-Tsuna pour ne pas être arrivé en retard comme d'habitude. Normalement, ils arrivaient à se faufiler dans l'école, le préfet trop occuper à le punir pour faire attention à eux ! Bon, ils étaient ensuite pris la main dans le sac par les autres membres, mais franchement, la punition n'était vraiment pas la même… Dame-Tsuna n'était même pas bon à ça !

* * *

><p>La matinée passa tranquillement et sans grandes catastrophe. Gokudera était cloué au lit par la subite envie de Bianchi de passer du temps avec son petit frère. La veille, alors que ses deux amis avaient accompagné Tsuna chez lui, comme d'habitude, Bianchi avait ouvert la porte brusquement alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer. Bien entendu, Tsuna se prit la porte de plein fouet, et Yamamoto fut débordé entre Gokudera qui s'était évanouie et Tsuna qui gisait par terre en gémissant.<p>

Il finit par s'occuper de Tsuna, vu que Gokudera était trainé par Bianchi qui déclamait des choses sur l'amour fraternel et l'entretien de ces liens. Comme elle n'était pas rentrée chez lui de la nuit, il n'était pas étonnant de ne pas voir Gokudera aujourd'hui. Elle avait du passé toute l'après-midi, la nuit et peut-être même cette journée chez lui…

De plus, la saison de baseball commençait, et Yamamoto et son équipe étaient occupés à retrouver la forme après avoir passer tout l'hiver enfermé, incapable de proprement s'entrainer. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour Yamamoto, qui lui s'était consacré au kenjutsu dans le dojo de son père. Mais il restait très heureux de retrouver son sport préféré et participait à tout l'entrainement que le coach proposait.

Aussi Tsuna se retrouva seul pour manger au déjeuner. Kyoko était avec Hana, et s'ils s'entendaient un peu mieux depuis peu, elle restait très suspicieuse de lui, étant persuadé qu'il apporterait des ennuis à sa meilleurs amie. Kyoko essayait de la démentir, mais lui ne disait rien, pensant que c'était tout à fait vrai.

Il profita du calme du toit, étant un des rares à monter ici pour manger. Les autres étant ses amis, il n'avait pas à craindre d'être dérangé. Les autres avaient trop peur de venir déranger Hibari, qui venait souvent faire des siestes ici pour oser monter. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'Hibari, après avoir remarqué qu'ils venaient souvent ici, avait arrêté de faire une sieste le midi, pour éviter les attroupements.

Tsuna soupira, murmurant un sourd "merci pour ce repas" tout en rangeant son bento. Il avait d'abord essayé de les mordre à mort, mais étant à l'air libre, Gokudera n'hésitait pas à utiliser sa dynamite, et terminait par abîmer l'école. Hibari avait laissé tomber au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de fois… Il prenait sa sieste plus tard dans l'après midi, et là, gare à qui le dérangeait.

Mais Tsuna n'était pas inquiet pour ça. Il ne montait ici que le midi. De plus, il avait mieux à penser. Il soupira de nouveau et baissa le regard. Il avait toujours cet étrange sac en plastique. Il releva la tête et fixa le ciel bleu, espérant qu'il lui soufflerait une idée.

…

…

…

- Aahh ! ! ! Hurla-t-il en se frottant désespérément la tête.

Rien, il ne trouvait rien. La question était délicate, et non seulement il devait trouver un moyen de le faire, mais aussi, le courage de le faire. Ce n'était pas si facile.

Déprimé, s'affala contre le mur. Soudain, un pépiement le fit relever la tête, et une idée jaillit.

* * *

><p>On frappa à la porte pour la énième fois de la journée, et Hibari dû se retenir de ne pas balancer son tonfa sur la personne. Il lança un grognement furieux, et la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Kusakabe tendu et tenant un paquet enrubanné dans la main.<p>

Le crayon que tenait Hibari se cassa en deux. Encore un…

- Kyou-san…

- Fait vite, Tetsu.

- A-Ah… Cela vient de Minami Fubuki, 3-D. Elle m'a demandé de vous souhaiter un b-

- Met le avec les autres.

- O-Oui, Kyou-san.

Le second avança prudemment dans la pièce, et déposa l'innocent cadeau au pied d'une pile immense. Il observa avec amusement mais aussi ébahissement le nombre de cadeaux qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Et qui ne seront jamais ouvert…

- Si jamais je découvre _qui_ à donner la date de mon anniversaire au club journalistique… Je le mordrais à _**mort**_.

Kusakabe eu un sourire compatissant. Cette journée était infernale. Aucune ronde ne pouvait être faite, sans cesse interrompu par une ou un élève qui leur demandait d'apporter leurs présents au président du Comité. De plus, ce dernier était d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée, irrité plus que jamais par le manque de productivité. La seule chose que bénissait Kusakabe, c'était qu'Hibari ne blâmait pas les membres du comité, mais les élèves. C'était une punition en moins.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir, sûrement pour revenir dans les cinq minutes avec un ou plusieurs autres cadeaux quand un pépiement joyeux l'interrompit. Lui comme Hibari levèrent la tête vers la fenêtre et il fut surprit de voir le canari d'Hibari revenir en portant un paquet. Il blêmit en pensant à la punition qui attendrait l'herbivore qui avait osé utiliser le compagnon d'Hibari comme messager.

Hibari lui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Son compagnon savait mieux que de s'approcher des herbivores de cet école qui pouvaient le blesser, et vraiment mieux que d'accepter quelque chose d'eux. Aussi était-ce plus de la curiosité que de la colère qui le motivait en voyant Hibird venir à lui. Il tendit la main, et l'oiseau fidèle déposa le paquet dans la paume ouverte. Hibari reconnu brusquement ce sac. Il l'avait déjà vu, ce matin, plus précisément, dans la main de l'herbivore…

- Hibari ! Hibari ! Chanta l'oiseau, semblant particulièrement heureux.

Hibari lui tapota la tête pour le remercier, et Hibird gonfla ses plumes de joie. Il sautilla sur le bureau, pressé pour une raison qu'Hibari ne comprenait pas encore. Kusakabe regarda avec fascination Hibari _ouvrir_ le sac qui lui était offert. C'était la première fois de toutes les années qu'il était sous les ordres du préfet qu'il _ouvrait_ un de ses cadeaux venant de quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou du comité.

Hibari trouva deux paquets dans le sac. Un, qui semblait déjà ouvert, contenant des graines pour oiseau. Il fixa son compagnon qui pépia joyeusement, et il secoua la tête avant d'accéder à la demande implicite. Il prit le paquet et mit quelques graines sur la mangeoire du bureau. Hibird se précipité et Hibari se fit la note de noter cette marque, que l'oiseau semblait vraiment apprécier. Il concentra son attention sur le deuxième cadeau.

Il sortit du sac plastique un paquet enrubanné simplement. Un simple papier cadeau d'un bleu sombre et un ruban blanc. Il remarqua avec humour que comme tout ce que faisait l'herbivore, le paquet était mal fait. Il secoua la tête et essaya de deviner ce qui pouvait se cacher sous ce papier. C'était quelque chose d'assez léger de forme cylindrique, comme un verre. Il fronça des sourcils et le secoua délicatement. Il entendit quelque chose bouger doucement, et sa curiosité augmenta encore un peu.

Il finit par déchirer le papier pour découvrir un pot à thé en fer. Une petite note était scotchée sur le couvercle :

_"Joyeux anniversaire Hibari-san !_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

Avec un discret "pop", le préfet ouvrit le pot et apprécia la senteur qui s'en dégageait. Toujours sans un mot et sous le regard de son second, Hibari se leva et alla mettre de l'eau à chauffer. Il sortit d'un placard une tasse en poterie typiquement japonaise et tout le matériel pour préparer un thé digne de ce nom.

Kusakabe regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts son chef préparer le thé avec des gestes précis, toujours choqué. Non seulement Hibari avait ouvert un cadeau, mais en plus, il l'avait _accepté_… Il mourrait d'envi de savoir qui était l'heureuse ou l'heureux élu, mais ne risquerait pas sa santé pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Dégustant son thé frais fait, Hibari apprécia l'arôme subtil et pourtant présent de ce mélange. Il faudrait qu'il demande à l'herbivore qu'est-ce qu'il avait utilisé comme herbes. Brusquement, il pensa à un plan pour s'amuser au dépend de l'autre.

- Kusakabe Tetsuya.

- Oui ?

- Tu préviendras les membres du Comité chargé de l'accueil des élèves demain matin que je chargerais de ça.

- Ah…

Hibari sourit une fois de plus en approchant la tasse de ses lèvres et Hibird, sentant l'humeur enjoué de son maitre se mit à chanter joyeusement l'hymne de Namimori.

* * *

><p>Tsuna se trainait à l'école, les épaules basses et la tête pendante.<p>

Il était partit plus tôt exprès aujourd'hui, voulant absolument éviter le préfet. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment l'ainé avait prit son idée d'utiliser Hibird pour être sûr que le cadeau lui revienne en main propre… Et avait peur des conséquences…

Ahah… Peur ? Il n'avait pas peur. Il était tout bonnement terrifié !

Tsuna frissonna et se frotta furieusement les bras. Il était censé faire chaud en ce début de mois de Mai, pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de trembler comme ça… Ah, peut-être que son Hyper Intuition le prévenait que quelque chose allait arriver…

Nooooooon ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Kami-sama, à l'aide !

Continuant de gémir et de se lamenter, il continuait bravement à aller à l'école, la seule chose qui le motivait étant qu'à cette heure-ci, ce n'était pas encore Hibari-san qui contrôlait les élèves. Il s'attendait à deux membres du Comité, et fut donc surprit en ne voyant personne. Il hésita un peu avant de s'avancer. Mais il n'y avait toujours pas de membres du Comité visible. Il lâcha la respiration qu'il avait retenue sans s'en rendre compte.

- Herbivore ! Herbivore !

Tsuna sursauta avant de lever la tête et de voir Hibird. Il se détendit un peu et soupira de soulagement. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand Hibird fit quelque chose que jamais Tsuna ne pensait qu'il ferait. Il s'installa sur sa tête.

Pétrifié, il n'osa plus bouger alors que l'oiseau d'Hibari s'installait confortablement dans sa chevelure folle. Il entendait vaguement les exclamations autour de lui des élèves tout aussi surprit que lui des actions du canari. Tsuna tremblait et était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, mais n'osait pas, de peur de déranger l'oiseau et de se faire mordre à mort plus tard.

- Herbivore.

Cette voix. Toujours pétrifié, Tsuna tourna lentement la tête sur le côté. Au début, il ne vit rien, comme avant, jusqu'à ce que le préfet sorte de l'ombre que créait les arbres bordant le mur d'enceinte. Là, le préfet, avec toute la grâce majestueuse d'un félin s'avançant doucement vers sa proie sans défense, le préfet s'approcha de lui calmement, et semblant prendre un grand plaisir dans sa terreur.

_Sadique ! _Réussi à penser Tsuna avant de se cogner contre une des colonnes de l'entrée. Quand est-ce qu'il avait autant reculer ?

Tsuna n'arriva plus à former une seule pensée alors que la main du préfet atterrissait brusquement juste à côté de sa tête. Il était foutu.

- Mon oiseau semble confortable là où il est.

Hibird pépia son agrément, et le sourire d'Hibari s'élargit, faisant presque fondre en larme le pauvre Tsuna au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Il ne faudrait pas le déranger.

Tsuna aurait voulu hocher frénétiquement la tête pour manifester ses bonnes intentions à propos de l'oiseau (qu'il aimait beaucoup, c'était le propriétaire qui était effrayant !) mais heureusement, son intuition lui fit remarquer à temps que ça avait de grande chance de faire _tomber_ l'oiseau de sa tête. Ce qui serait signer son arrêt de mort.

- J'ai été surprit hier en le voyant arriver avec un paquet.

Hé ?

- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un oserais l'utiliser pour faire ses commissions.

Tsuna devint translucide. Il le savait ! Il n'aurait jamais dû utiliser Hibird ! Il allait mourir, il allait mourir, il allait mourir, il-

- Mais je suppose que, puisqu'il a aimé les graines, ça peut aller.

Tsuna faillit s'évanouir de soulagement. Vraiment.

Hibari retint le fou rire qui menaçait de le posséder. Déjà parce qu'un préfet mort de rire n'allait pas du tout avec son image, et qu'il avait encore envi de s'amuser avec l'herbivore. Il était parfaitement conscient des regards glués sur eux, mais ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Et il n'avait pas envi de quitter des yeux l'herbivore pour les faire fuir de son regard, il risquait de manquer une de ces expressions si amusantes.

- Mais en plus d'utiliser Hibird, tu m'as offert un cadeau. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais tant de culot en toi, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Il aurait dû se mettre à trembler de peur, mais la manière dont le préfet avait dit son nom et le fait qu'il avait peu à peu rapprocher son visage pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètre du sien provoqua une autre réactions. Il se mit à rougir.

Hibari haussai un sourcil. Oh ? Voilà qui était intéressant… Il se pencha et souffla :

- J'ai apprécié. Comment devrais-je te remercier ?

Wao. Chez cet herbivore, même les oreilles rougissaient. Jusqu'à la pointe, et ça descendait même dans le cou. Il se demandait exactement jusqu'où descendait le rougissement…

Il eu un sourire carnassier. Il ouvrit la bouche et…

- Espèce de BÂTARD ! ! ! Éloigne-toi du Juudaime immédiatement !

Immédiatement, l'ambiance fut brisée net. Tsuna sembla sortir de sa transe pour se pencher doucement sur le côté, toujours attentif à ne pas faire tomber Hibird qui s'était endormi. Il ne remarqua pas l'aura meurtrière que développait Hibari à être ainsi interrompu alors qu'il s'amusait autant.

- G-Gokudera-kun ?

- Juudaime ! Ne craignez rien, je viens vous sauvez !

- Maa, maa~ ! Calme-toi Gokudera, Hibari ne lui faisait rien de mal !

- Il allait le violer crétin de baseballeur !

Yamamoto rigola inconsciemment, pensant que c'était vraiment exagéré. Gokudera grogna de l'abruti de sportif à ses côté et ses mains frémirent, ne demandant rien moins que d'enfoncer une de ses fidèle dynamite dans la gorge de cet imbécile et de faire taire une fois pour toute ce rire insupportable.

Une nouvelle fois, le visage de Tsuna pris la couleur d'une cerise bien mûre alors que ce que venait de dire Gokudera faisait son chemin dans son cerveau. Viol ? Non, pas devant tout ce monde… Attendez, est-ce que ça voulais dire que dans un lieu isolé, c'était d'accord ?

Attendez, est-ce que l'on peu violer le consentant ?

…

HIIIIIII ! QU'EST-CE QUE SON CERVEAU RACONTAIT COMME BÊTISE ! Pas bien, Tsuna, pas bien !

- Herbivore… Feula le Gardien des Nuages, enragé.

Il sortit ses tonfas, et ses yeux flashèrent. Il déclara :

- Pour m'avoir interrompu, Je vais vous _mordre à __**mort**_.

- Ramène-toi connard ! Hurla l'expert des explosifs en sortant quelques échantillons.

- Ahah ! On devient sérieux ? Fit Yamamoto, transformant son shinai en katana d'un mouvement du poignet.

Alors qu'Hibari bondissait sur ses proies, que celles-ci se préparaient à le recevoir et que le reste des étudiants fuyaient en hurlant, Tsuna resta contre son mur, incapable de se décider à intervenir. S'il bougeait, il allait définitivement tomber, tant ses genoux étaient faibles.

- Ciaossu.

- HIIIIII ! ! !

Il sursauta et oublia quelques seconde l'oiseau sur sa tête qui se réveilla en sursaut et pépia furieusement de ce réveil. Immédiatement, Tsuna essaya de le calmer, bénissant le fait qu'Hibari soit trop occupé pour remarquer que son oiseau avait été dérangé. Hibird, pour le plus grand bonheur de Tsuna se calma rapidement. L'adolescent soupira, soulagé avant de se tourner vers Reborn, assit sur le bord du mur, les jambes croisées, prenant tranquillement un expresso.

- Reborn !

- Tient, attrape.

Il lui lança brusquement quelque chose, et Tsuna, dans un réflexe bien compréhensible, tendit les mains tout en fermant les yeux. Pas très efficace pour être sûr de rattraper l'objet, mais logique quand l'on connaissait Reborn. Quand rien n'explosa, il se permit d'ouvrir un œil pour observer ce qui lui avait donné Reborn. Une boite en carton rectangulaire tout ce qui avait de plus extraordinaire.

- Reborn… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- L'outil qui risque de t'être utile dans le futur. Le futur proche, il semblerait.

- Hé ?

Les yeux de Tsuna irradiaient l'innocence et l'incompréhension, et Reborn soupira.

- Dame-Tsuna, ce soir, on commencera à faire ton éducation sexuelle.

- HEEEEEEEE ?

- Bonne chance, termina le tuteur en se relevant et en repartant aussi tranquillement qu'il était revenu.

Tsuna le regarda partir, bouche bée, vaguement conscient des bruits d'explosions derrière lui. Fronçant ses sourcils, il observa de plus près la boite. Si l'extérieur était simplement blanc, il semblait y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit et découvrit une rangé d'emballage fin. Comprenant de moins en moins, il en prit un et remarqua quelque chose à l'intérieur, qui formait un cercle mou…

Il tourna immédiatement écarlate en comprenant ce qu'il tenait. Sachant que s'il jetait la boite, Reborn le saurait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il décida de l'enterrer au plus profond de son sac de cours avant de se précipiter en classe, oubliant même ses amis en train de se battre tant le choc était grands.

Honnêtement… Quel tuteur digne de ce nom offrait ce genre de chose à ses étudiants.

Des préservatifs…

* * *

><p>Tsuna avait finit par se calmer au milieu du deuxième cours, et son visage avait retrouvé des couleurs normales, même s'il rougissait brièvement à nouveau quand quelqu'un le regardait trop longtemps ou qu'il percevait quelques chuchotement derrière son dos. Apparemment, les nouvelles voyageaient toujours aussi rapidement dans cette école…<p>

Ses deux meilleurs amis et Gardiens étaient revenus juste après la pause de dix heure, couvert de bandage de toutes tailles, grognant pour l'un, rigolant pour l'autre. Gokudera s'était précipité à ses côté pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, suivit de près par Yamamoto, les mains derrière la tête, essayant de calmer le surprotecteur génie. En vain. Heureusement pour le futur boss, le professeur choisit cet instant pour rentrer dans la classe et ils furent obliger de s'assoir à leur place.

Tsuna, pendant les deux autres heures avant le déjeuner ne fit pas la moindre attention à ce qui pouvait se dire. Il continuait à penser à ce qu'avait di Reborn.

_"__L'outil qui risque de t'être utile dans le futur. Le futur proche, il semblerait."_

Il faillit rougir à nouveau et se cacha derrière son livre. Pourquoi diable aurait-il besoin de préservatifs ? Il n'avait aucune intention de faire, de faire _ça_ avec quiconque !

Ses yeux dévièrent vers sa voisine de droite, Kyoko qui semblait écouter la leçon attentivement. Il faillit frapper son front contre la table. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça de Kyoko-chan ! Elle était tellement innocente, tellement gentille, tellement belle, trop bien pour être avec lui, vraiment…

Il se secoua la tête et chassa ces pensées parasites de sa tête. Il découvrirait bien trop tôt ce qu'avait prévu Reborn, comme d'habitude.

Il fut surprit par la sonnerie qui annonça la fin de la matinée. Alors qu'il se préparait à se lever pour se diriger vers le toit avec ses amis, le jingle de l'école retentit, et tous se turent pour entendre l'annonce faite. Elle provoqua une suée glacée à Tsuna.

- _L'élève Sawada Tsunayoshi, 2-A est demandé d'urgence à la salle de réception. Je répète, l'élève Sawada Tsunayoshi est demandé à la salle de Réception._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la forme translucide de Tsuna alors que Gokudera explosait et menaçait d'aller apprendre sa leçon à ce préfet de malheur. Kyoko lui demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, et Yamamoto lui proposa de l'accompagner. Il n'entendit rien, la phrase de Reborn tournant soudainement dans sa tête.

_"__L'outil qui risque de t'être utile dans le futur. __Le futur proche, il semblerait."_

Hibari-san ? Serait-ce possible ?

ET POURQUOI SON CERVEAU AVAIT AUTOMATIQUEMENT IMAGINÉ HIBARI-SAN ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_

Voilà ! ^^

S'il vous plait, pour simplifier la vie de l'auteur, oublions que le 5 Mai fait partit de la **Golden Week**, une semaine fériée au Japon, et que normalement, ils n'ont pas d'école ! ^^'

(J'y ai pensé qu'après l'avoir écrit ! Moo… TT^TT)

Ah, c'est aussi le **Kodomo no Hi**, le Jour des Enfants. Vive les carpes Koi, même si le Tuna est plus à l'honneur aujourd'hui ! XD

Pour plus d'information sur ce jour particulier, voici un petit lien wiki !

http : / fr . wikipedia . org / wiki / Kodomo_no_hi

Joyeux anniversaire, Hibari-san ! X3

* * *

><p>~ Omake ~<p>

* * *

><p>Hibari sentit son sourire s'élargir en entendant les timides coups portés à la porte de la Réception. Facile de devinez qui était derrière.<p>

- Entrez.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit doucement et dévoila lentement la forme de l'élève Sawada Tsunayoshi, les yeux cachés par sa frange, qui finit par entrer dans la salle et à refermer la porte, en ayant l'impression de se priver de son unique voie de sortie.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux…

- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- O-Oui !

- Avance, je ne vais pas te mordre. Pas à mort, en tout cas.

En pleurant de désespoir, Tsuna s'avança.

- Assit-toi sur le canapé.

Il obéit et ferma, attendant la mise à mort. Le paquet de Reborn semblait brûler dans sa poche, mais si jamais le préfet avait prévu de faire ce qu'il pensait…

Il avait envi de disparaitre…

Le brun se tendit en entendant le préfet se lever et contourner son bureau, finissant par s'assoir juste à côté de lui. Près, trop près. Et pourquoi son cœur battait aussi fort ?

Il entendit Hibari prendre une inspiration et ferma ses yeux encore plus fort, ce demandant ce qui allait se passer. Et en pensant que le bruit de la respiration semblait être vraiment très près. Aaah, si seulement son cœur pouvait se calmer.

- Tiens.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver en face d'une tasse de thé.

- Hé ?

Il prit délicatement la tasse fumante en l'observant. Il reconnut facilement l'odeur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il fixa le préfet, qui s'était installé confortablement dans le canapé pour déguster son breuvage en paix. Tsuna refixa son attention sur sa tasse, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Hibari contrôla son envi de se moquer pour demander :

- Quoi, tu ne bois pas ?

- Ah… Si, si, bien sûr…

Tsuna prit une gorgée délicatement, en faisant attention de ne pas se brûler. Il était définitivement perdu.

- Hibari-san, commença doucement le futur boss.

- Hn.

- P-Pourquoi je suis là ? Fit-il en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.

Cette fois, Hibari laissa apparaitre son sourire moqueur.

- Je t'ai demandé de venir pour savoir quel était ce mélange d'herbe. Il est bon.

- Oh.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Alors ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'avait dit Reborn ?

Sa confusion devait être visible car le sourire d'Hibari devint plus carnassier et il s'approcha dangereusement de Tsuna.

- Tu t'attendais à autre chose, Herbivore ?

Le visage de Tsuna explosa en couleur et il se mit à bafouiller des dénégations incompréhensibles. Il finit par s'absorber dans la contemplation de sa tasse, se maudissant d'avoir une imagination si tordue.

Hibari-san continua de sourire en prenant lui aussi une autre gorgée de son thé.

L'herbivore ne cesserait jamais de l'amuser.

* * *

><p>X3<p>

Je suis sûre que vous aussi vous vous imaginiez la même chose que Tsuna !

Pervers(es) ! ! ! XD

_**LASCKA**_


End file.
